Janji
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Ne, Reborn, janji ya?" Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab, bahkan angin saja enggan menjawabnya./ R27 Fic. Berdasar request dari Ochi FlaMints Shawol. Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s). RnR?


_Bisa berjanji satu hal?_

.

.

.

**Title : Janji**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira**

**Warning : A bit sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), dan hal nista lain.**

**Pairing : R27**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"Reborn, seperti apa wujudmu dulu?"

"Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu, _Dame-Tsuna_?" Reborn membalikkan badan, menatap muridnya yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah bantal dalam pelukannya.

Tsuna menghela napas panjang, ia yakin sekali Reborn tadi sudah mendengar pertanyaannya, sang _tutor_ pasti tengah mempermainkannya. "Wujudmu dulu, Reborn. Seperti apa wujudmu dulu sebelum terkena kutukan menjadi Arcobaleno?" ulangnya.

"Hm? Kau dengar darimana soal kutukan itu?" Bukannya menjawab, sang _hitman_ nomor satu tersebut malah membalikkan pertanyaan pemuda itu. Wajah bayi itu masih memperlihatkan wajah biasa, sama sekali terlihat tak terganggu meski itu menyangkut masa lalunya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" gerutu Tsuna dengan sedikit rengekan.

"Harusnya kau yang menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, _Dame-Tsuna_." Reborn melompat di udara, kakinya menendang kepala murid SMP Nami-_chuu_ itu tanpa dosa. Tsuna terjengkal ke belakang, kepalanya mengenai dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi lain selain tendangan sang _hitman_.

"Setidaknya jangan menendangku juga, Reboorn!" gerutu si tunggal Sawada sembari memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia menghela napas sejenak setelahnya.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Gokudera-_kun_," aku pemuda coklat tersebut.

"Hm… begitu…."

"Jadi kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Hmm, tumben otakmu mengerti soal begitu, _Dame-Tsuna_."

"Reboooorrrnn!"

"_Maa na_," bayi dengan _fedora_ itu melompat lagi untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini dengan mulus dia mendarat dan duduk di kepala Tsuna. "Yang jelas sih, aku tampan."

Iya sih, Bianchi saja pacar keempatnya. Belum lagi, kemungkinan dia memiliki pacar kelima atau yang lain setelahnya bisa jadi ada juga.

"_Haaah_, bilang saja sejak awal kau tidak akan memberitahuku, 'kan?" gerutu si bocah coklat sembari menatap _tutor_-nya serta menghela napas panjang.

"Nanti," sahut Reborn masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya yang seperti biasa. "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti melihatnya."

"Eh?"

"Nah, sekarang cepat tidur, _Dame-Tsuna_. Kalau besok kau terlambat, Hibari akan menggigitmu sampai mati di sekolah."

"HIIIEE! _O- oyasumi_!"

.

.

.

Dulu sekali Reborn datang dengan penuh kejutan ke kediaman Sawada, tanpa adanya tanda-tanda signifikan atau sebuah pemberitahuan dia langsung mengatakan bahwa sang tunggal Sawada adalah calon pemimpin kesepuluh keluarga mafia Vongola dengan tanpa beban. Dulu sekali, bocah berambut coklat itu bahkan berteriak heboh melebihi kembang api yang bersahutan di langit tahun baru hanya karena melihat _tutor_-nya tidur dengan mata terbuka. Dulu sekali, bayi dengan _fedora_ itu seringkali mensabotase kasur milik Tsuna, membiarkannya entah tidur di mana setiap malamnya.

_Sebuah kenangan manis yang menghangatkan dada dan tak akan pernah terlupakan._

Waktu pun berlalu, kini kelopak sakura yang jatuh telah berganti menjadi butiran salju. Setiap malam, Tsuna tidur di kasurnya, membiarkan Reborn tidur di kasur gantung yang entah kapan dibuat dan siapa yang mau-maunya membuatnya. Reborn mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya, perlahan Tsuna sudah mulai mengambil langkah, mulai berkembang seperti perkiraannya.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan terus berganti, tahun ke tahun perlahan terlewati. Sang pemuda Sawada kini seringkali jatuh tertidur di kursi belajarnya. Ujian masuk SMA sudah menanti di depan mata, jadilah ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengasah otaknya—kadangkala bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera juga. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin tertinggal dan ingin terus bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Reborn hanya memandangi punggung pemuda coklat itu tanpa berkata-kata. Lambo serta I-Pin yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar masuk ke dalam kamar si pemuda dengan sebuah selimut di tangan keduanya, kemudian mereka menyelimuti calon pemimpin Vongola meski terkadang mereka seringkali bertengkar ingin menjadi orang yang lebih dulu menyelimuti si pemuda. Setelah itu biasanya keduanya akan keluar melalui pintu kamar, lalu berbisik pelan mencoba tak membuat pemuda itu terbangun karenanya.

"_Oyasumi_, Tsuna-_nii_."

Reborn hanya mengulum senyum sebelum akhirnya terlelap di kasur gantungnya, memasuki mimpi di mana generasi kesepuluh Vongola dilantik menjadi penerus sesungguhnya dengan dirinya yang ikut hadir di sana.

_Ah, mimpi yang indah…_

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun dengan cepat berlalu, tibalah hari di mana Tsuna resmi menjabat sebagai pemimpin Vongola yang kesepuluh. Sorak sorai membelah angkasa, wajah gembira menjadi satu-satunya yang menghiasi masing-masing hati para undangan di sana, matahari bersinar begitu cerah seakan juga telah menantikannya.

Reborn hanya bersandar di dinding kala itu, memperhatikan senyum yang merekah di bibir Tsuna—senyum yang juga dimiliki oleh setiap penjaganya. Bibir tipis Arcobaleno itu membentuk seringaian, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya terangkat di udara kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan suara yang begitu pelan, tertelan sorak sorai lain yang memenuhi ruangan.

_Bisakah kata selamat mewakili kebahagiaan ini?_

.

.

.

Tugas menjadi _Decimo_ itu sangat berat, Tsuna paham akan hal itu. Setiap hari _paperwork_ berdatangan hingga menjelma sebagai sosok hantu paling menakutkan, belum lagi dengan beberapa pertengkaran—pertempuran sebenarnya—antar beberapa penjaga yang juga menambah pekerjaannya hingga membuat si tunggal Sawada selalu kelelahan.

Tapi entah kenapa semua itu lenyap hanya dengan berkumpul kembali dengan seluruh penjaganya di ruang makan. Semua itu akan tergantikan menjadi gelak tawa penuh canda yang bahagia, apalagi kala sisi remaja mereka bangkit meski usia mereka sudah tak lagi muda—Gokudera membentak Lambo, Lambo menanggapinya santai, Gokudera menggebrak meja makan, Yamamoto tertawa riang, Hibari meneguk minumannya, Chrome bicara terbata-bata, dan Tsuna akan kembali menjerit 'hie!' sebelum akhirnya mereka semua tertawa.

Reborn mengamati semua itu dari kejauhan, sebelum akhirnya kakinya melangkah menuju balkon yang ada. Tangannya menimang secangkir _espresso_ yang tinggal berisi setengahnya, jelaga hitamnya memandang dirgantara, kemudian meminum lagi _espresso_ itu hingga tak tersisa.

_Kau sudah melebihi apa yang kuharapkan…_

.

.

.

"Non-Trinisette?"

"Ah, begitulah kira-kira, _kora_."

Para Arcobaleno menempati suatu ruangan yang entah di mana, membiarkan foto seorang ilmuwan berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang tengah mengukir seringai menyebalkan ditaruh ditengah meja. Pemberitahuan dadakan itu membuat setiap Arcobaleno langsung melesat ke tempat pertemuan.

Verde ditemukan tewas.

"Ternyata setelah kembali ke tubuh semula tetap akan ada hal tak terduga, ya?" desis Lal.

"_Yare yare_, aku lebih berpikir kalau pihak ini menantang kita." Viper mengeluarkan opini.

"Apa maksudmu, Mammon?" tanya Fon.

"_Muu_, kurasa pihak yang membunuh Verde juga mengincar kita semua," jawab Viper.

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya berkata begitu, _kora_!" bentak Colonello.

"C- Colonello-_senpai_ benar! Mana mungkin pihak itu juga mengincar—"

"Jika begitu, kenapa bisa melibatkan Verde yang Arcobaleno?" Viper menatap mereka tajam.

"Benar juga…." Fon mengelus dagunya. "Kalau tak salah dot Arcobaleno miliknya juga lenyap."

"Jadi intinya, dia mengincar dot Arcobaleno ini?" tanya Aria yang juga ada di sana.

"Artinya sasaran utama mereka adalah kita semua tanpa kecuali," sahut Lal menanggapi.

Reborn bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian melangkah keluar menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada.

"Oi! Tak ada yang bilang kau bisa keluar sekarang, _kora_!" protes Colonello.

"Yang penting sekarang adalah berhati-hati, 'kan?" cetus Reborn tanpa berbalik ke belakang.

"Apa kau ada urusan?" tanya Aria sembari menatap punggung sang _hitman_.

Reborn memutar tubuhnya—meski tak sepenuhnya—kemudian menyeringai. "Sekarang ini muridku pasti tengah terlelap di meja kerjanya tanpa selimut."

Dan seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana paham apa maksudnya…

.

.

.

"_Ngh_…." Perlahan, Tsuna membuka matanya, mencoba mengidentifikasi ia tengah berada di mana. Ia tersentak saat mengenali ruangan di mana ia sekarang—tempat kerjanya!

"U- uwah! Aku—eh?" Sang _Decimo_ mengerjapkan mata, terlihat terkejut dengan sebuah selimut berwarna biru yang terbalut di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sebuah suara. Tsuna dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati Reborn tengah mengelap pistol hitamnya.

"A- ah, Reborn. Kau yang menyelimutiku?" tanya Tsuna sembari berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu. Kau sudah punya nyali dengan bertanya balik, huh?" Pria itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah muridnya.

"HIE! B- bukannya begitu! A- aku baik-baik saja, Reborn," jawab Tsuna gelagapan. Selimut tadi sampai jatuh ke bangkunya.

"Baguslah." Pistol tadi ditarik kembali, membuat Tsuna dapat bernapas lega lagi.

"Tapi, Reborn, kau yang menyelimutiku tadi?" ulang Tsuna menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Ah. Akan repot kalau _Decimo_ sakit, 'kan? Gokudera sudah banyak kau repotkan tahu, _Dame-Tsuna_," dengus sang _tutor_.

"Hahaha," tawa terpaksa itu sontak keluar dari si pemuda coklat, "mungkin aku memang masih _dame_," lanjutnya.

Reborn berhenti mengelap senjatanya, kakinya melangkah mendekati si pemuda, kemudian mengelus rambutnya.

"Sampai sini saja kau sudah persis seperti dugaanku," aku sang guru.

Tsuna tersenyum hambar, membiarkan diri duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan kepala ditidurkan di meja. Reborn memilih memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Habis darimana?" tanya si tunggal Sawada.

"Pertemuan Arcobaleno. Kau tak perlu tahu sisanya," jawab Reborn tanpa menatap muridnya.

"Begitu." Tawa kecil kembali menggema di dalam ruangan.

Begitu tawa itu reda, tak satu pun dari keduanya hendak mengganti topik baru demi mencairkan suasana. Mereka memilih senyap menggantikan percakapan, membiarkan angin masuk melalui celah jendela dan memainkan rambut serta ujung pakaian keduanya.

"_Ne_, Reborn," Tsuna tiba-tiba buka suara, "bisa berjanji satu hal?"

"Apa?"

Pemuda nyaris pria itu tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan gurunya. "Bisa kau tetap di sisiku? Aku akan berlatih lebih giat agar lebih kuat."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Lagipula, kalau aku sendiri, tidak akan ada yang menyelimutiku kalau begini, kan?" Sebuah tawa menyusul kemudian.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"_Ne_, Reborn, janji ya?"

Reborn menatap bulan purnama melalui jendela, membiarkan otaknya terus menerus mengulangi bahasan di dalam rapat yang tadi didatanginya. Lalu pikirannya akan mengaitkan itu dengan permintaan Tsuna, yang notabene adalah muridnya juga orang yang diam-diam ia kasihi tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun di dunia.

"Tsuna, dengar. Aku…"

"Zzz…." Dengkuran halus itu membuyarkan lamunan si pria, membuat kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan anak dari Iemitsu itu kembali ke alam mimpinya. Pria _fedora_ itu tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menyelimuti muridnya dengan selimut yang sama sekaligus mengelus sayang rambutnya.

"_Oyasumi_, _Dame-Tsuna_."

.

.

.

Peti mati hitam itu tergeletak begitu saja, seongok tubuh tak bernyawa ditidurkan di dalam sana. Dua tangannya terkatup seakan meminta doa, dua matanya tertutup rapat seolah tengah tertidur lelap.

Tsuna menaruh seikat bunga lili putih di antara katupan tangannya, membiarkan sosok paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu menggenggam benda itu di dalam peti mati dingin yang disiapkan seluruh anggota Vongola.

Reborn terbujur kaku di dalamnya, topi _fedora_-nya masih melekat di kepalanya, jas hitam kasual masih membalut tubuhnya. Tsuna lalu mundur sebanyak dua langkah, manik coklatnya masih terus memandangi sosok _tutor_-nya yang telah pergi selamanya. Lal bilang itu akibat dari efek Non-Trinisette, ah Tsuna mana paham hal begitu kan? Toh mau bagaimana pun juga sudah terlambat menyadarinya.

"_Ne_, Reborn," Tsuna buka suara, tak memedulikan para penjaga di belakangnya yang ikut memasang wajah penuh duka.

.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah melampaui harapanmu?"

.

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab, bahkan angin yang lewat saja enggan menggantikan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dan lebih memilih menghibur sang pemimpin kesepuluh Vongola.

.

.

.

"Ne_, Reborn, janji ya?"_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAYA BUAT INI HASIL MASO ABIS BUAT LOMBA DOOONGGSSS #oi. Btw juga ini buat Ochi FlaMints Shawol, halo say kamu beruntung ternyata aku nyimpen draf R27 di hape dan belum tersentuh sama sekali #duak. Nih salah satu rikuesanmu, aku maso sehari buat dua cerpen #teparduluan #nak.

Btw maafkan jika terlalu banyak kesalahan di dalam sini ya! Seperti OOC, tipo, gaje, _feels_ nggak ngena, dan lainnya ya! Oh, _setting_ yang dipakai itu masa depan waktu belum diubah sama Tsuna sepuluh tahu lalu (jadi sebelum Tsuna dkk masa lalu ngubah masa depan). Saya kepikiran siapa sih yang mati duluan Reborn apa Tsuna ya, yaudah yang di sini abang Reborn aja yang koit duluan #ditembakin. Ditunggu semua _review_ kalian! Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
